


Monday with the New Intern

by Myth_is_a_Mirror



Series: Unspeakable Things [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Light Spanking, Mirror Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Standing Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myth_is_a_Mirror/pseuds/Myth_is_a_Mirror
Summary: Newly married, Persephone fills in at her old Underworld Corp job. But Hades realizes that the office, alone at night, is the perfect place to enact some long unfulfilled fantasies."Unspeakable Things" is a series following the hot, steamy romps of newlywed Hades and Persephone. Each will be standalone.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Unspeakable Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562725
Comments: 18
Kudos: 300





	Monday with the New Intern

**Author's Note:**

> This particular piece was inspired by several of Rachel Smyth/Usedbandaid’s Patreon-only NSFW images. I highly recommend supporting her work [here](https://www.patreon.com/loreolympus/).
> 
> *Song On Repeat*  
> [My Baby Just Cares for Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ZS7iKdRo5Q) by Nina Simone

Hades caught sight of his new wife on the monitors as she left the Underworld Corp library. With Hermes and Thanatos on vacation, Persephone had agreed to resume some of her old duties. She was a terrific investigator, detail oriented and discerning. It also made her a good queen. _His_ queen. Every time the reality sank into his mind, he wanted to groan in satisfaction. She was his wildest dream made flesh, taking care of him in ways that always caught him by surprise.

Like that morning, seeing him glower at his emails over morning tea, she’d piped in. _Let me help. I miss work_ . _I especially miss seeing you in these suits._ Hades had countered, _You don’t like seeing me not in suits?_ That conversation had led to an enjoyable early morning romp in the kitchen. Ultimately, she’d insisted on filling in for the week to help him get caught up.

12 hours later, they were still there, and Hades was sick to death of his office.

But seeing her, a glowing light of energy, walking toward him from the dark elevator, he thanked the fates once again for his tremendous luck in convincing her to marry him. She was a vision in her corseted black dress and black fur coat. He nearly started sweating as a sliver of bright skin at the hem of her dress flashed while she walked, knowing that her pantyhose were thigh-highs held up by garters. 

They might have to stay a work just a little bit longer so he could get a peek. Memories of all the time she'd interned here and he'd had to keep his hands to himself washed over him in a longing rush.

Moving into his office, she closed the door quietly and brought two red scrolls to where he sat in his large office chair.

“I found them.” She heaved a weary sigh. “This corroborates the woman who claimed rightful vengeance.”

He didn’t want to look at them, didn’t want to talk about work for another single second, so he took them, placed them in his top drawer, and closed it. Straightening his black suit jacket, he gestured to his laptop.

“I hope you’re hungry. I ordered moussaka, baked pasta and some appetizers.” He shrugged. “Dinner rush though. They won’t be delivered to the house for an hour.”

Her face brightened as she scurried around his desk and hopped in this lap, leaning over the tabletop to inspect all he’d ordered. This gave him the most alluring view of the soft pink skin above her garters and her abundant cleavage. The fur jacket had to go.

As she scrolled through the list of appetizers, he slowly stripped off the coat. It fell to the floor revealing more rosy skin, his to touch.

He placed kisses from her right shoulder up her neck. Her eyes blinked slow as she hummed and arched against him. Eager to capture her attention from the computer screen, his hands slid to the hem of her dress, tugging it up and over her wide hips. His fingers inched forward, down, to the hot skin of her inner thighs, and finally, the edge of her panties.

“Hades,” she breathed.

“My queen?” He whispered in her ear before biting down on the earlobe, fingers still raking gently over the lacy trim. When they snuck just under the edge to feel the curls beneath, she gasped.

Her heaving, rounded breasts rose and fell, trapped in a too tight corset, as she arched further back against him, her head making contact with his left shoulder.

“Oh, dear,” she murmured, eyes closed. Looking down, Hades watched one perfect breast pop out of its cage. The sight was so alluring, he barely held himself back. But seeing her relaxed after just looking so overworked made him take it slow.

“Too cold, my love?” He lifted a hand to cover the breast, hefting the weight and squeezing gently. His other hand slid up to carefully uncup the other side. He bit and licked at her shoulder just to get closer to that chest he loved to worship, her areolas drawn tight and ready for attention. “I can’t wait to get my mouth on those nipples. You won’t feel a chill, then.”

Her hips started a tiny rolling movement on his lap, and he growled.

“12 hours we’ve been here. You pushed yourself too hard today.” His hands fall to her hips to guide her movement, enraptured by the sight of her breasts swaying as he pushed her rotations harder against his growing erection. “I don’t want you burning out doing the work of two gods. You need to take care of yourself.”

“And what if I don’t?” That bratty tone she used so rarely came out to play. He smiled, tracing his nose up the side of her neck.

“Well, on a short term basis, I suppose you're my intern again. And the CEO’s personal intern gets a firm spanking if she works too hard.”

“Hades!” Her eyes snapped open as she looked up at him, hands braced against his legs as she kept up that tantalizing rhythm with her hips. His hands roamed up and down her legs and stomach. Pursing her mouth to contain a giggle, she continued, “I mean...sir...have mercy on me. It’s first day jitters. I just wanted to make you happy.”

“Mmmmm, you make me very happy.” His smile widened, and he dropped a love bite to her neck, followed by a sudden teasing slap to the side of her ass. “But _no mercy_. Your well-being is my foremost concern.”

She pressed her lips against his neck, her fingertips raking over his scalp just how he liked.

“No distracting me!” He rolled the chair back and pushed her to stand between his legs. “Let’s get you naked for your spanking, little goddess.”

The corset dress came off easy enough even with the dozen hook and eye closures. He chased each one with a kiss over her spine. When she started fidgeting, Hades gripped her chin with one hand while peeling the last piece, her thong off. The thigh-highs stayed on. He felt her pulse pound harder where he gripped her firmly.

“You ready?” For a moment, he worried she didn’t want this, and he’d let his own fantasies take control.

“Yes, sir,” she said and promptly turned and laid herself over his lap. His mouth fell open seeing the work gravity did to those pretty breasts. He really needed to pay them the attention they deserved.

Coughing, he shook his head. “Alright, then. Four swats. One for every hour you worked overtime.”

She huffed, pouting over her shoulder at him, a crown of blue and pink flowers already blooming at her temples. “Only four?”

“Who’s in charge here?” He put some mock determination in his voice, belied by a smile. “Double the count. You get eight, missy."

“Hmmph.” She turned with a smirk and steadied her hands against the side of the chair, looking back at him with the prettiest hot pink blush.

“You were teasing me with these thigh highs weren’t you?” His fingers trance over the edge of them, then traveled further up her thighs to her center, just ghosting the heated flesh, teasing her in turn. “You know how distracting they are. I spent all day imagining you in them, leaning over the shelves, on your knees searching for files. I barely got any work done.”

“They’re practical,” she said, and when he swatted her once, she added with a heated side eye, “...sir.”

“Now, arch your back, let me see what I’m working with.” When the curve of her ass pushed up to meet his grasping hand he almost moaned. Five soft dimples in her perfect skin from his fingers. He looked back to see her watching him with a smile of anticipation. “Count out your punishment.”

“Yes, sir,” she wiggled in his grasp.

And he began. His hand spanking down firm enough to leave his palm tingling, but not too hard.

“One. Two. Three.” 

The sound of each slap cracked across the room, sending the blood rushing through his ears.

“Four. Five. Six.”

Her flesh rippled as it darkened under his hand.

“Seven. Eight.”

But it was the smell, the heady scent of her arousal, that made him ache, had his heart picking up pace. He rubbed the sting away from her tender flesh as she pushed up into his hand, mewling.

“You’ll not work too hard tomorrow?” He panted, almost breathless, probably sweating. “Come back here, on the dot, at 4:00pm?”

She grinned like a cat and hopped out of his lap, but he grabbed her by the hips before she could escape.

Latching his mouth onto one tight nipple, he pulled her close. Her fingers snaked into his hair, pulling tight while the other hand fell to his nipple, under the fall of his jacket. That clever thumb rubbed back and forth against his nipple, and he matched the tempo with his tongue on hers. _Gods, I could love on these for hours._ But with a pop, he leaned back and looked up.

“I asked a question. You’ll take care of yourself better?”

“You take care of me so well…” She shifted her feet, but at his narrowed glare, relented. “Fine, _sir_. 4:00pm sharp tomorrow. I wouldn’t want to make a bad impression with the boss.”

He winked and put his mouth to the other breast, not content before they both received the same warm courtesy. Sucking and teasing with his tongue, her skin grew hot to the touch. One of his hands wandered the curving shape of her ample body, drawn down to the heat of her arousal. A breathless moan fell from her lips and she grasped his jaw in both hands. He kissed up her sternum as his fingers pressed firmer strokes against her warm, soft center.

“So wet, little goddess.”

“So ready, sir.” She vibrated with need, melting against him, panting.

With a quick unzip of his trousers, he turned her back around to sit on his lap like she’d done when she first entered the room. She settled gently in front of his hard, naked cock and squirmed. He wanted to take off his jacket, but there was no time. Her need was too great. 

"Gods,” Her breaths grew stuttered. “Look at us.”

Turning the chair, he caught sight of them in the mirrored cabinetry. _God bless the interior design department._ He spread his legs which splayed her wide open, completely nude but for the sheer thigh-highs and loose garter straps.

“You’re about to be properly debauched.”

She trembled, gaze roving over their reflection as his hands traveled every inch of her from knee to neck and back down. He paid special attention, as always, to those hard, dark nipples and heaving breasts.

“I need you, Hades.”

Wasting no time, he reach for the inside of her thighs and lifted her up so she could sink down onto him. They always took it slow at first, but the tight, hot clasp of her body opened for him every time.

She gasped and made micro-movements as she settled slowly down, twining one arm back and around his neck. Her free hand fell to the hot, wet place they were joined, hefting his balls lightly until he groaned and thrust up.

“Is that okay, sweetness?”

“Perfect.” She exhaled on a laugh with an experimental roll of her hips. “Is this how you treat all interns?”

“Unngh.” He had to blink to focus on the question. Then, used that new focus to pull and push her up and down several times before he answered with staccato breaths. “Just you...only you….always...you.” 

Both of her hands grasped back around his neck so she looked at him upside down with molten eyes, dark with desire.

“Faster.”

He hefted her up and down like his life depended on it. Her tits bounced in time, shaking in small circles with each thrust and pull and drop. She always took him so deep, it made him see stars. He watched her hand drop down and rub herself fierce and quick. 

“I’m coming.” She arched further back to stare at him with those eyes he loved, the ones that beamed joy and made him feel like he was her entire world. And then she clamped down on him, a shudder wracking her body. He held her tighter so she could let go, then let her rest, bottomed out. For a moment, he just enjoyed staring at those eyes. Her pussy did work of its own, squeezing his cock in a hurried, frenzied release. His lips fell to her forehead, jaw clenched, as he rode out the bliss and tried not finish too quick. 

He glanced back to their reflection, focusing on the beautiful lines of her bright pink flesh against his black suit and dark room. She made everything so beautiful, it was almost criminal.

Grunting, he lifted her off his lap, turned her around in a one armed hold and stood tall, gripping his dick to keep the climax back just a little longer.

“You’re so controlled. So strong.” She grinned, holding most of her weight with her arms around his neck, nuzzling her nose over his and clamping her legs under his jacket over his waist. “But you worked hard today too. Take your coat off. I want you to let go.”

Hades didn’t need to be told twice. With her carrying her weight like a spider monkey, he stripped off his jacket, loosened his tie, and let his pants fall halfway down.

“You’re in for it, little goddess.”

“Is that right, _boss_?” She lifted an eyebrow.

Leaning forward, he slid deep in one solid move.

“GODS!” Persephone yelled out to the ceiling.

He pulled her closer, moving in and out of her tightness, still pulsing with aftershocks. Their panting breaths mixed, sweet and heated, as he placed a finger on her lips. 

“Quiet, we wouldn’t want Hecate to hear.”

Alarmed, her wide eyes searched the executive suite. “Hecate’s still here?”

“Maybe.” He slid her up and down his pole as he staggered to the mirrored cabinet and pressed her up against it, able to maneuver his arms under her knees for a deeper pounding. Each thrust accompanied by an explanation. “Her office in ten floors down. I turned off all cameras on this floor. The elevator is locked.”

She turned a blushing, if annoyed, face back to him. With a deep thrust, holding her at the base of him, her expression melted to a grunt as her head thunked back against the cabinet.

“The way you shouted though, we can’t be too sure.”

Resuming a more languid pace, her hands grasped his chest and she rolled to her own, competing rhythm.

“Come for me, my love,” she pleaded.

He grunted. That was it. What they were to each other. Not boss and intern. Not even king and queen.

Eternal lovers.

Knowing that he’d have these moments forever, Hades let himself go. He curled over her, punching short, deep thrusts. His climax washed over him, the heat that had built up and held tight finally released into his wife. She bit down on his shoulder, hugged tight around the barrel of his chest, her face mashed against his shoulder, and cried out her own release. They shared heaving breaths for a long moment until their heartbeats slowed and he stopped pulsing inside her.

He carried her back to the desk and slowly disentangled their bodies. As she slipped her undies and dress back on, he clipped a couple of the hook-eyes but left it loose at her request. The fur coat covered her back, and they were both too worn out to care. He leaned over the desk and scrolled down the Olympus Delivery order. _25 minutes. Perfect timing._ Then, he remembered his little surprise. 

“I got you an extra treat for all your help this week while the guys are out.”

Pulling the coat on, she stared at the screen.

“Raspberry fudge?” Her eyes rounded with glee, and when she turned them on him, he thought he might fall in. Her lips tilted up into a dreamy smile. “Zero percent scoundrel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have at least 5-6 ideas for this series, and some of them may get wild. We'll see where it goes ;)
> 
> If you like my stuff, subscribe here on AO3. I’m also on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mythisamirror/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mythisamirror) if you want more updates and thirsty content. I’d love to hear from you any which way :)
> 
> Important disclaimer: The characters and world utilized in this are all property of Rachel Smythe. Any similarity between this fan fiction and Lore Olympus is due to common source material, in the form of Greek myths, or pure coincidence. This is a love letter to Rachel Smythe's body of work, and she retains all rights to the characters and world.


End file.
